¡Hasta luego, Retrasoverse! (EXODUS)
by Marcustine
Summary: El Retrasoverse necesita un final y aquí está Exe para darle uno tanto a él como a sus fieles amigos Galleto, Reather y Adalh. Pero ¿Será un final dignó y épico o opacara la atención como siempre le gusta hacer? Descubranlo aquí [ONESHOT] [AU]


**EDIT [10/4/2020]: Este es un mensaje para el panita francés que se mete como 4 veces por día a leer esta historia. Pana ya, mínimo si vas a entrar a leer, reírte o lo que sea que hagas con este shot mínimo suelta una review ahí vale, aunque sea en francés no importa tu solo deja una XD**

* * *

**Aviso: FNAF y ciertos personajes no son de mi auditoria. Solamente los OC´s y la historia en si**

**[ONESHOT] **

_**¡THE END!**_

* * *

La nieve caía, las personas alrededor de su casa reían y se divertían, disfrutando de las épocas navideñas. Mientras eso pasaba, un hombre de cabello naranja y complexión delgada miraba por la ventana jugando con bolas de nieve a un par de niños, unos cuantos adultos y... ¿Robots furrys humanoides?

Siempre le pareció extraño que esos animatronicos llegaron a ser algo más que una simple amenaza en su trabajo...

?: Oye, si ya terminaste con tu dramatismo e intento de 'escritura detallada y elegante' puedes irte y dejar que el verdadero protagonista explique las cosas

Dijo el sujeto de cabello naranja a la aparente nada, un temblor retumbo por toda la habitación y el tipo solo se encogió de hombros mientras hacía un movimiento con sus manos para que 'eso' se fuera. El temblor termino y el sujeto de cabello naranja agarró una botella de vino, dio un gran trago y cuando termino lanzo la botella contra la pared para seguidamente dejarse caer sobre un sofá y adoptar una posición cómoda

?: ¡Hey! ¿Cuánto tiempo, no? Quizás se estén preguntando quién carajos soy, que mierda es está y porque el agua moja y el fuego quema. Por suerte, estoy aquí para resolver todas sus dudas y dar un fin a algo que debió haber terminado hace mucho pero por cuestiones de inutilidad por parte de 'alguien' todo se fue a la mierda

Tosió un poco, metió la mano en una papelera cercana al sofá y saco un libro rojo con bordeados dorados y la palabra '**GUION**' escrita en el centro con letra cursiva.

?: Esto, mis queridos lectores, es un guion. Se supone que debíamos seguir esto al pie de la letra pero ¿Saben qué? esto nunca importó, y fue precisamente esto y algo de ambición del autor en querer hacer algo más elaborado y con cierta complejidad que todo esto fracasó

Sin importarle nada lanzó el guión hacia atrás, casualmente se fue por la ventana y cayo en la cara del conductor de un camión de gasolina

Conductor: **¡MIERDA!**

El conductor perdió el control y choco con todo lo posible para terminar causando una gran explosión, el grito de gente agonizando y terror no tardo en hacerse presente. El de cabello naranja chisto y arqueó una ceja, repentinamente un sentimiento de preocupación lo invadió

?: Espero que ese cabrón no haya destruido mi tienda favorita de cervezas porque si me llego a enterar que fue así voy al mismo infierno y lo mato personalmente...

Negó con su cabeza y dio un suspiró cansado

?: ¿En que estaba? Ah, ya recuerdo, hablaba de porque todo se fue a la mierda... Bueno, ahí tienen su pseudo explicación o como yo le digo '**intento de justificación de un autor mediocre**' o **IDJDUAM** para los que sus madres no tomaron ácido folico durante el embarazo

-Y quizás ya para este punto estén hasta los huevos de los signos de interrogación y quieran saber quien carajos esta hablando. Los olds que leyeron la historia original por ahí en el 2017 seguramente me hayan reconocido, pero para los nuevos...

De la nada un megáfono apareció en sus manos, saltó del sofá y con todas sus fuerzas grito

¡EL INCREÍBLE, INIGUALABLE, MÁS VERGUDO DEL CUARTETO Y FAVORITO DE MUCHOS... EXEQUIEL"

Tras gritar su nombre un montón de fuegos artificiales, gritos de admiración, bocinas y trompetas empezaron a escucharse por todos lados; Exequiel realizo varias reverencias a su publico mientras le lanzaban flores y lloraban por su regreso... Mientras todo eso pasaba en su mente, en el mundo real solo hacia reverencias y agradecía con los ojos cerrados a un inexistente público

Exequiel: O conocido por todos como simplemente "**Exe**", el **PROTAGONISTA PRINCIPAL** y **MIEMBRO MÁS**** IMPORTANTE** del cuarteto de '**FNAF: Una loca historia**'

-¿Me extrañaron bitches? Porque yo a ustedes si, aunque solo haya venido para hacer una última aparición no podía olvidarme de mis fans ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros sin sus leídas a nuestras locas y random aventuras? Seguramente ahora estaríamos más muertos que en la actualidad pero por suerte o mala fortuna del autor, llegamos a este punto

Con una sonrisa en la cara palmeó su pecho con el puño izquierdo y extendió el pulgar de manera aprobatoria con la mano derecha. Caminó hasta la ventana por la cual se fue el guión y volvió a ver al exterior, esta vez reconociendo a cada una de las personas fuera

Exe: Si, seguramente se estén preguntando donde esta mi buen mejor amigo negro **Galleto**, el incogible de **Reather** y el terrorista afeminado pero igual de querido de **Adalh**. Ah, y los animatronicos, bueno, aquí les contare un resumen de lo que paso en estos últimos **10 años** de ausencia... ¿Como qué solo pasaron 2? ¡Mierda, como pasa el tiempos! aquí fueron 10 pero supongo que fue por _bruh **reglas de la ficción **bruh_

-Volviendo al tema, todos ellos están ahí abajo, disfrutando de las fiestas

La cámara dejo de enfocar a Exe para ver con más detalle a los demás personajes. Los animatronicos no habían cambiado en nada, más que en sus vestimentas ya que no trabajaban más en la pizzeria por el quiebre de la misma hace algunos años, usaban ropas invernales correspondiente a sus colores principales.

Junto a ellos estaban otras tres personas, uno de ellos era de piel morena con unas rastas plateadas y usaba lentes oscuros, músculos tonificados y es de gran estatura; el segundo era un poco más bajo que el moreno, ojos rojos y su cabello azul oscuro estaba recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, no tan musculado como el moreno pero estaba aceptable; el tercero era el más bajo, de facciones afeminadas y una notoria descendencia árabe, ojos azules y su largo cabello rubio le llegaba por un poco más de las rodillas y su musculatura era incluso más delgada que la de Exequiel

Todos ellos jugaban a lanzarse bolas de nieve, aunque de una manera un poco agresiva y bélica, como si estuvieran jugando a un Call of Duty. Pero del que más cuidado tenían era del pequeño rubio afeminado que de lo tomaba un poco más en serio y por su sangre árabe camuflaba bombas en las bolas de nieve

No muy lejos de ese grupo estaban otros más, de los que se destacan a una bella mujer de cabello rojo que ayudaba a un sujeto con una bolsa en la cabeza a despegar su lengua de un poste en forma de bastón de caramelo; al lado de ellos un hombre adulto con una mascara puesta y el cabello negro hacia atrás, se quedaba expectante a la guerra de nieve con un hombre pelinegro de mirada indiferente, un pequeño rubio nervioso y un hombre de vestimentas moradas que sonreía con tanta destrucción

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Exe, que apoyaba sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana mientras entrecerraba sus ojos para intentar mirar mejor

Exe: Si mis cálculos no me fallan el camión destruyo el orfanato, uff, menos mal. Por poco y destruye la tien- ¡Ah! ¿Ya les explicaron tan rápido? Ignoren lo que dije antes y volvamos al tema

-El negro es mi amigo fiel **Facu Galleto**, el de cabello azul es** Reather** y el rubio afeminado **Adalh**. La pelirroja es **Scarlet**, el de la bolsa **Cajaman** y los otros son **Mike**, **Jeremy** y **Purple** **Man** acompañados **del Jefe**. Ah, y los otros son los animatronicos ¿Realmente hace falta que los mencione? Todos los conocen

Suspiró nostálgico al recordar todos los momentos que vivió en su adolescencia y camino a la joven adultez, e incluso en su vida adulta aún pasaban cosas interesantes. Era de esperarse, están hechos para vivir ese tipo de cosas ¿Se volvía rutinario? Claro, pero los momentos con gente que aprecias nunca son iguales

Exe: Ah... Lástima que no logramos tener un final, personajes como nosotros merecíamos tener algo digno y no esa mierda putrefacta de Reboot que lo único que hizo fue terminarnos de matar ¡Ni siquiera nos llegaba a los talones en humor y situaciones random! Y eso sin sumarle que parecíamos la homosexualidad de **Steven Universe** al limitarnos en groserías y humor negro ¿Como nos dicen, **FNAF: Una SJW historia**? Tsk...

Rechistó, de la nada otro Exequiel exactamente igual que el actual pero vestido de cura apareció y toco el hombro del que estaba recostado en la ventana

Exe [**Reboot**]: No digas tantas groserías, que nos terminaran baneando otra vez

Exe: Pfff, eso fue otra cosa, ni siquiera llegaron a honrarnos y la cuenta fue borrada por cuestiones misteriosas aún teniendo el honor de que el pendejo del autor decidiera dejarlos para recordarlos ¡Vete al carajo, y no me toques que se me contagia lo pedofilo, cura de 4ta!

El Exe original le da un derechazo al del Reboot que lo manda a volar contra la pared, atravesando unas cuantas y terminando fuera de la casa con la cabeza enterrada en la nieve al lado de un contenedor de basura, un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse a su alrededor. Un portal se abrió y de el salio la mismísima Parca acompañada del buen Yisus, que comía un Sándwich de pollo con una expresión indiferente

Parca: Ugh, este no me lo llevo ni cagando ¿Quieres qué lo reviva? Si el original me dejo el infierno hecho un desastre, el del reboot me lo va a evangelizar todo

Yisus: Meh, yo digo que lo mandes al limbo. Ahí no joderá a nadie ¿Qué opinas tu, Rebecca?

La cámara enfocó a Rebecca Suggar intentando detener a Kratos de la brutal paliza que le estaba propinando a Steven

Rebecca: ¡Literalmente no es el momento indicado para tus pendejadas Yisus!

Steven: ¡POR FAVOR SEÑOR, PODEMOS DIALOGAR Y LLEGAR A UN ACUERDO!

Kratos: ¡DIALOGAME ESTA!

El dios de la guerra se quito los guanteletes de Hércules y empuño la Espada del Olimpo para preparse y dar el golpe de gracia, Rebecca comenzó a gritar desesperadamente por ayuda mientras la Parca y Yisus se iban caminando sin importarle mucho lo que pasara después

Yisus: Si, bueno ¿Quien tiene hambre?

Parca: Te has comido ya cuarenta sándwiches ¿No qué estabas en dieta?

Yisus: En dieta estas tú ¿No has visto lo esquelético qué estás?

Parca: ¡No mames, soy un jodido esqueleto viviente Yisus! Deja de poner excusas para no dejar de tragar

La cámara volvió a enfocar a Exequiel quien se limpiaba las manos como si hubiera sacado la basura

Exe: A eso llamo yo poner la basura en su lugar... Otra vez nos desviamos del tema ¿En qué estábamos? Ah si, las innumerables locas aventuras que tuve con mis amigos ¿Las recuerdan? ¿El surf en la playa usando a **Bon** de tabla, el torneo en el qué peleamos por un par de cupones, la vez qué viajamos al pasado a recoger a nuestra muerta mascota **Giga 'El giganotosaurus' y su familia**, la fiesta de Halloween con Regeton, la llameante Navidad en la que quemamos la casa del Jefe y la insuperable pelea que tuvimos contra **Edd0 Chan** y sus Kaijus usando a **Gipsy Danger**?

-Fueron muchas las aventuras que tuvimos, otras buenas y otras malas. Algunas más creativas y graciosas que otras pero al final supongo que logramos aunque sea sacarle una sonrisa con nuestras pendejadas ¿A qué sí?

Exequiel se estaba poniendo sentimental, hasta que un portal infernal se abrió y de el salió **Edd0 Chan** con unos cuernos de demonio, caminó hasta un armario y saco un cadáver putrefacto con el cartel de "**Fandom de FNAF**" puesto

Exe: ¡Edd0! Que sorpresa verte por aquí, justo recordaba un momento en el que estabas involucrada ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la invasión Kaiju?

Edd0: ¡Hola Exe! Pues un tiempo la verdad, sin duda un día inolvidable ¿Como están los chicos? ¿El viejo Gipsy aún sigue funcionando?

Exe: Están bien, por suerte aún no hemos muerto por alguna de nuestras aventuras, y si, el buen Gipsy Danger aún da para más. ¿Por qué te llevas al fandom de FNAF? Pense que ya habías terminado definitivamente con FNAF HS

Edd0: Oh, la renovaré en una nueva serie llamada "**FNAF HS Zero**" ¿Qué tal el título? ¿Llamativo?

Exe: Suena bien, aunque trata de no hacerla peor de lo que era la original...

Edd0: Tú opinión y la de los demás siempre es buena de escuchar, pero más bueno esta el dinero. Bueno, volveré a mi negocio ¡Hasta luego Exe, salúdame a los chicos y visítenme de vez en cuando!

La youtuber volvió a entrar por el portal, llevándose el cadáver del fandom con ella para sobre explotarlo aún más. Como si eso fuera posible. Exe se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa

Exe: Nunca cambias Edd0... Ah, eso fue otra cosa, después de que la derrotamos y murió nos conocimos un poco mejor y llegamos a ser buenos amigos, no es tan mala si ignoras el tema de la serie y te centras en su personalidad

Hubo un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos hasta que Exe volvió a mirar la pantalla y rascó su cabeza algo apenado

Exe: Perdón por ese silencio, estaba pensando en como explicarles como fueron estos 10 años. Puedo resumirlo en esto...

_[**...**] _

_Después de la historia original y el fiasco que fue el Reboot, el fandom de FNAF terminó de morir para ser totalmente migrado al de FNAF HS. Las versiones [**Reboot**] del cuarteto decidieron tomar un camino totalmente diferente al de los originales, quienes durante un tiempo más trabajaron en la pizerria hasta que está quebró por falta de público y dinero. **Exe** dejó de lado su camino ninja para comenzar sus estudios en el diseño gráfico, años después se volvió un ilustrador de cómic muy conocido en "**Desolate Land**" y el mundo, **Galleto** ingresó a las áreas científicas y gracias a sus poderes mágicos e inteligencia se abrió paso fácilmente hasta convertirse en un científico de renombre, **Reather** se interesó en la mecánica y años de esfuerzo después termino armando su propio taller en el que es el jefe y comanda a sus trabajadores, y **Adalh**... el desapareció por años para resolver asuntos del pasado, un día simplemente volvió a reunirse con el grupo, grande fue la sorpresa cuando ya no necesitaba de su fiel hamster para vivir y se había vuelto un traficante de armamento y explosivos en el territorio árabe._

_Los animatronicos los apoyaron como pudieron, ya que no podían hacer mucho por su condición robotica. Aunque uno que otro si pudo conseguir un trabajo y aportar a los gastos en casa, como **Bon** y **Bonnie** que se volvieron instructores de música, **Chica** y **Toy Chica **chefs en un restaurante de Desolate Land y **Freddy** junto a **Toy Freddy**, **Golden Freddy** y **Puppet** servían de guardias de seguridad en el popular casino de la ciudad._

_No falto mucho para que hubiera parejas, tanto tiempo juntos había reforzado mucho la relación entre ellos..._

_Y ahora, ellos estaban ahí. Disfrutando de sus momentos de paz, que durarán hasta que tengan otra loca aventura_

_[...] _

Una montaña de nubes con recuerdos inundaron la sala pero Exe las iba lanzando por la ventana una a una, pegandole a ancianas, gente pobre, alguna que otra ventana de un auto que pasaba y demás hasta que termino. Limpio el sudor de su frente como si hubiera hecho una tarea titanica

Exe: Y eso es lo máximo que pude resumir, salté algunos detalles como que Giga y su esposa habían pasado a mejor vida por un efecto desafortunado pero sus hijos aún se mantienen alegrando a esta gran familia. Ah, y que Gipsy Danger en el pasado recibió algunas mejoras pero hoy en día solo es una hojalata gigante que esta ahí agarrando polvo, pero sigue funcionando... O al menos eso creo yo, hace tanto que no la usamos

Hubo otro momento de silencio, Exe suspiró cansado para luego sonreirle a la pantalla

Exe: De verdad agradezco a todos los que nos leyeron en su momento, sin ustedes y **cierto** **autor**, nada de esto existiría a día de hoy. Pero bueno, aquí terminan mis pala-

?: Ay, ya déjate de tanta palabrebria empalagosa y termina de una vez

Una voz se escuchó en uno de las esquinas de la habitación, Exe voltea a ver y se encuentra con un Oso animatronico negro, un zorro animatronico, un pollo animatronico, un humano normal y una Bon no plana, todos ellos sentados en un sofá. El oso negro le da un sape al humano mientras el zorro rodaba los ojos hastiado y el pollo comía una porción de pizza

¿Oso?: Cállate pendejo ¿No ves qué se esta despidiendo?

¿Persona random?: ¡Auch! ¡Negro, eso dolió! Y luego se quejan cuando la policía los detiene cuando roban...

¿Oso?: ¡Carajo, deja los estereotipos racistas si no quieres que-!

¿Bon?: ¿Si no quieres qué, precisamente? Recuerda que la única que puede maltratar a mi novio soy yo

¿Persona random?: ¡Hey, yo no soy masoquista como este negro!

¿Oso?: ¡Se llaman fetiches, y no me importa si-

Exe: ¡PAREN TODO! ¡¿Qué carajos hacen ustedes aquí? Se supone que esto sea una despedida, no un repentino capítulo crossover!

¿Zorro?: **...**

¿Pollo?: Joder, mi chica si que prepara pizzas deliciosas... ¿No habrá más comida por aquí?

¿Persona random?: Te aguantas, no te vas de aquí sin que hagamos un cameo innecesario y no pedido

Exe: Me lleva la... ¿Esto podría ir a peor?

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas ya que la puerta de la habitación fue destruida por un ariete, quien realmente era **Freddy** siendo usado por la **Bon** plana. El techo fue resquebrajado por la mano de **Gipsy Danger** y **los hijos de Gigan** rodearon cada esquina de la casa. **Todos los animatronicos, Galleto, Adalh, Reather, el Jefe, Cajaman, Scarlet, Mike, Jeremy, Purple Man, la Parca, Yisus, Edd0Chan, agentes del FBI/SWAT/CIA/INTERPOOL/ONU y un montón personajes de relleno** estaban en la puerta mirando con una clara expresión molesta al de cabello naranja

Bon: ¡Respeto tu privacidad como amigo dejándote hablar solo pero reafirmó mi autoridad como personaje reclamando protagonismo de todos modos!

Freddy: Estrellitas, wiii-...

Purple Man: ¡Así te quería agarrar, puerco!... Ja, siempre quise decir eso

Mike: Inmaduro...

Galleto: ¡Así que quedándote todo el protagonismo para ti, eh!

Reather: Que hijo de puta ¡¿Y te haces llamar nuestro amigo?!

Adalh: Ens mis país esos significars guerras, exijos unas explicacions a estos

Exe: Eh, pues, verán...

El de cabello naranja miró hacia los lados con una sonrisa nerviosa, el tema musical de **Giorno Giovanna** empieza a escucharse en el ambiente y seguidamente, sin que nadie se lo esperara, saltó por la ventana... De un segundo piso. Todos quedaron estupefactos por unos momentos hasta que Exequiel comenzó a moverse a duras penas, arrastrando una pierna y haciendo una mueca de dolor

Exe: **¡NO ME ATRAPARAN CON VIDA!**

Todos: **...**

¿Persona random?: Como dijo mi buen amigo negro '**¡Que se armen los pinches chingadazos!**'

¿Oso?: Nunca dije eso...

¿Persona random?: Lo decía por el meme, idiota

¿Bon?: ¿Y ahora, qué va a pasar?

**Reather: Eh... Esto no estaba dentro del guión**

**Galleto: ¡Pues que más... Nos toca improvisar!**

**Adalh: ¡A POR ELS!**

Tras el grito del terrorista afeminado **TODOS** los personajes anteriormente mencionados dieron un salto, y a pocos centímetros de caerle encima a Exe la pantalla se detiene, todo se pone color amarillento y el logo de "**To be continued!**" aparece en una esquina mientras el tema musical de Giorno Giovanna se intensificaba a niveles astrales...

**THE END... DEFINITIVO**

* * *

**[NOTAS DE AUTOR]**

**Después de un largo rato, finalmente pude terminar esto. Hace mucho que quería hacer este ONESHOT, precisamente desde que me borraron la cuenta, pero no se me daba ni el tiempo ni la temática... Y, pues, aquí está**

**Para quien se lo pregunte, yo soy Exodus Raining (Conocido también como Exodus Fucking Goes) creador de FNAF: Una loca historia y FNAF: Retraso is Back (Reboot). La primera y original si la borre YO pero el Reboot la borro la misma Fanfiction junto con mi cuenta, no tengo ni idea de porque lo hicieron o que es lo que causó la suspensión (Nisiquiera me enviaron un correo o algo)**

**Pero ¿Saben? fue la oportunidad perfecta para dar borrón y cuenta nueva a Exodus, ya no quería continuar con RIB ni nada relacionado a eso, además que el fandom de FnaF ya esta más que muerto y pues, supongo que si el fandom moría mi historia debía terminar de alguna u otra manera ¿No? planeaba hacer algo más elaborado y exagerado pero creo que mi Yo de 17 (casi 18) no puede igualar la cantidad de pendejadas que se le ocurrían a mi Yo de 14-15**

**Fue bueno mientras duro, mi historia más leída y la que me hizo crear a este cuarteto de idiotas con su propio universo repleto de reglas absurdas. Nunca debí haber intentado llevarla a terrenos mas serios, sinceramente no es lo mio, años después vengo a descubrir que yo me guío por la Rule of Cool... Pero bueno, las cosas pasan y al menos me sirvió para agarrar más experiencia a la hora de escribir, además de servirme para cubrir el inmenso tiempo libre que poseía hace 2 años**

**Exodus se fue, esa etapa mía desapareció para dar paso a Juggernautic Ops**

**Exequiel, Galleto, Reather y Adalh. 4 idiotas que les pude dar un final, sea bueno o malo, pero al menos es un final**

**No creo que haga falta aclararlo, pero obviamente el Oso, Zorro, Pollo y el humano son Lucas, Max, Facundo y Axel de la saga "**_Como NO trabajar en Freddy's Fazbear Pizzas_**" creado por los autores Nexo-D y As, precisamente, tomando la temporada 3 como las versiones que aparecen aquí. Realmente fue el fic que me motivo a crear FNAF Una loca historia, en modo de tributo los hice interactuar con Exequiel... Si alguno de los dos autores llega a leer esto, simplemente: gracias por crear CNTEFFP**

**Se despide, Juggernautic Ops. Y... No habrá próxima ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
